


Our First Valentine's as Newly Weds

by Carver_Edlund



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Human!Castiel - Freeform, M/M, PWP, Smut, newly-wed destiel, office worker! Castiel, valentines day smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6027352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carver_Edlund/pseuds/Carver_Edlund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it is as it looks. Castiel is an office worker and Dean is kind of a house-husband. Castiel doesn't know what to do for Dean since it's their first Valentine's together as a married couple. Will Cas figure it out or will he be pleasantly surprised?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our First Valentine's as Newly Weds

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I uploaded this last year, but it was so bad I had to take it down. With a LOT of readjusting, here is the updated version! This is technically my first smut, so go easy on me lol
> 
> Also, I know it's a day late but meh

It was a long day and all Castiel wanted to do was go home and sleep next to Dean. Since they were newly-weds, he knew he had to do something for his husband, but he couldn’t really come up with something original. Sex...well, that goes without saying, but there’s no originality in that.. He knew Dean would appreciate anything Cas did, but he was stumped. What was he going to do? It was their first Valentine’s day since they got married for god’s sake...

Castiel sighed as he logged of his desktop computer, getting ready to go home.

“Hey, I’m leaving. Make sure you lock up when you’re done.”, He told Gabriel, who was still typing away with a coffee next to his keyboard.

“Sure thing, Mr.Winchester. Now go home to your husband, don’t make him wait to get a piece of that tight ass.”, Gabriel looked away long enough to give Castiel a wink before going back to his work.

Castiel felt his face heat up and he left, obviously flustered. He could hear the faint chuckle from Gabriel as he left the stressful office building and into the cold, night air. He hoped Dean wouldn’t mind that he had stayed late on Valentine’s Day..

***

Castiel was still thinking thoroughly about what to do for Dean when he parked. He barely noticed as he opened the door to his house that there were roses and candles lit along an obvious path to the bedroom. When he did notice, his face lit up and his heart pounded in anticipation. 

He slowly followed the path of red, stopping to admire the time someone had put into this. The anxiety and arousal built up as he walked the dimlit hallway. 

As he turned the corner, he let out a breath he had been holding. He realized the path extended to the master bathroom. He followed, quietly. 

He rounded the corner only to find his beautiful husband in their huge bathtub with suds, roses, and candles in a breathtaking display. As he admired the work, a pair of green, lustful eyes made contact with his and silently ordered him to take off his clothing. Castiel did so slowly, teasing Dean a bit as he pretended to fumble with his tie. 

Dean stood up in the tub and Castiel stopped, taking in his features as they glistened in the dim candle light. The water ran off of his body and Cas’ eyes stopped at Dean’s erection, blushing a little.

Cas started frantically trying to get his tie off when Dean was suddenly very close to him, water dripping from his body onto the floor. Rough hands met Castiel’s silk tie and yanked the body attached into a sweet, needy kiss.

Cas melted into the kiss and snaked his hands around his husband’s soaked waist, not particularly caring that the floor beneath their feet pooled with water. It was a sweet kiss, something like their first, and it started out relaxing and welcoming. 

“Welcome home.” Dean said, in between kisses, while untying and unbuttoning Castiel’s shirt and tie correctly.

Castiel grunted his appreciation into Dean’s mouth, moaning at the sweet, chocolate taste. 

“You taste so good. What is that?” 

Dean didn’t answer. Instead, he moaned into Castiel’s mouth and slid his hands further down Cas’ waist. 

A tongue swept across Castiel’s bottom lip and he opened his mouth slightly, to allow Dean access. They made-out like that for what seemed like forever, not rushing the inevitable, but instead cherishing the moment and the sensations along with it. Both of their erections grinded together by the force of Dean’s bare hips, before Castiel backed Dean into the bathroom wall. With nimble hands, he teased Dean’s left nipple, earning a surprised moan. Soon, he broke the kiss to suck on Dean’s collarbone, fully intent on leaving some marks. Dean scrambled, wrapping his arms around Cas’ neck and pulling his hair. 

Castiel’s mind wandered to a place where he saw himself and Dean doing this in the far future. He smiled into Dean’s neck as the thought crossed his mind.

Dean tugged on the hem of Cas’ unbuttoned dress shirt and Castiel pulled it off swiftly, before breaking the contact to unbuckle his pants. He could feel Dean’s impatient eyes on him and he chuckled, only going slower. Dean huffed impatiently and swatted Cas’ hands away, deciding to do it himself. 

“I’m really fucking horny and you need to lose these clothes. Now.” Dean pulled Cas’ pants and underwear down forcefully with the last word. Cas moaned quietly as his dick sprang free of it’s confines. 

“God, I love you.”, Castiel held Dean’s hands and kissed his nose sweetly. 

“I need you.”, Dean locked his eyes with Cas’, expressing and showcasing all of his love in one heart-warming glace. When Cas could no longer take it, he swept Dean into his strong arms.

A surprize squeak left Dean’s throat and he wrapped his arms around Cas’ neck, pulling him into a passionate kiss. Somehow, Cas managed to weave through the doorway without breaking the kiss and set Dean slowly on his bed. 

Dean’s legs were wrapped around Castiel’s thighs, slowly grinding their two lengths together creating friction both of them ached for. 

Castiel loomed over Dean with an overwhelming aura of love and lust. The world seemed to vanish when Cas’ lips met Dean’s sensitive neck, trailing down slowly to his chest, stopping to stare at Dean, so perfectly willing and vulnerable and HOT. He took Dean’s nipple into his warm mouth and sucked it until it was hard and shiny with Cas’ saliva. Dean squirmed at the contact and whined when he felt the cool breeze replace Cas’ mouth, but let out a guttural moan as Cas made his way south. Dean bucked his hips up suddenly. Cas had to hold his hips in place as he licked his hipbones, knowing he was driving Dean crazy with pleasure and loving every sound that he pulled from him.

“Please..Cas..”, was all Dean could manage. He didn’t quite know what he was asking for, but damn if he didn’t want it NOW. 

Castiel stopped suddenly and Dean made a disappointed noise at the loss. Disappointment was soon replaced with pleasant surprise as Castiel slid his lubed finger into Dean’s rim, circling inside slowly. Another moan escaped his mouth and Castiel caught it with his own mouth, sucking on Dean’s bottom lip and pressing his finger further.

Dean’s back arched and he grunted into the kiss as a second finger slid into his warm opening. Eventually, after a bit of pushing and prodding, Castiel could tell that he had found Dean’s sweet spot when Dean’s hips bucked into Castiel’s erection. Incoherent words strung themselves out of his mouth.

Castiel knew what Dean liked and he made sure to draw it out a bit before finally adding a third finger, scissoring slightly. 

“What do you want, Dean?”, Castiel had to hold himself back, his own erection pulsing with arousal. He wanted to make this was good for Dean so he stopped himself from plunging into the guy as fast as he could.

Dean whined and Cas looked at his face askew with lust and want. Castiel gaped at the man who was spread out so willingly under him, admiring the submission in his eyes. 

“Tell me.”, Cas whispered in Dean’s ear, making his voice slip an octave as he sucked on Dean’s earlobe. This caused Dean to pant and moan quite loudly and finally he replied, hunger evident in his voice.

“Fuck me. Now.”

And that was all it took to break Castiel’s self-control. He couldn’t hold back anymore and he aligned his aching cock with Dean’s expectant opening. His dick slowly slipped in, giving Dean’s familiar body a minute to adjust to his length. A gasp escaped both of their mouths. He never got sick of the way Dean felt inside. So tight and warm, he almost climaxed at the thought.

A silent nod was all Cas needed before he started thrusting slowly, creating a steady rhythm. With every thrust, he could feel a pool of heat building at his core, ready to spill over at any moment.

Dean was writhing under Castiel as he bucked his hips up to meet Castiel’s with every thrust. It was fantastic, the way their bodies connected so perfectly together. Sweat sheened skin glistened in the candlelight as they were both gently rocked to orgasm. There was no hurry or haste in either’s movements anymore, both simply enjoying the pleasure and living in the moment. 

“I missed you, Dean. Every-” thrust “-day. I’m so-” thrust “-happy to come-” thrust “-home to you.”

Dean smiled up at Castiel and they shared a look that spoke thousands of words. Since the moment they met, a spark of electricity ran through the air, and this was like all of those moments combined. It was so incredibly new to both of them, falling in love, but neither was willing to let it go. They needed each other like they needed oxygen and with every sideways glance or awkward staring match, they grew unbelievably closer, until, it seemed, they were one. 

Castiel kissed Dean’s scream away when he changed his angle and found Dean’s sweet spot. And from then on, Castiel began to pick up the pace, as he hit that spot over and over and over again until Dean’s mouth seemed permanently agape, his eyes screwed shut. 

“Cas...I’m...”, Dean gripped at the sheets as his climax took over, sending spurts of his seed over both of their stomachs and chests. It was a long orgasm, the kind that you feel at the tips of your toes and one that satisfies a hunger from deep within. Castiel helped Dean through it, drawing it out as much as possible. 

A couple of thrusts later and Castiel was sent over the edge as well. He let out a low moan and shut his eyes tight as he pulsed inside of Dean. He felt long, lazy fingers card through his hair while he relaxed on top of his husband. 

After coming down from the amazing high, Castiel pulled out and wrapped his arms around Dean, holding his hands. Their bodies and sheets were filthy with the proof of their love, but neither of them could bring themselves to care. They spooned together happily after Cas had pulled a blanket out to cover them. 

“Happy Valentines Day, Cas.” Dean smiled and squeezed Cas’ hand.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Dean.” Castiel kissed his shoulder lazily.

 

When Castiel heard Dean’s breathing become more deep and even, he knew his husband had drifted to sleep in his arms. Cas couldn’t help but smile and kiss the back of Dean’s neck before he drifted off.

As he drifted from consciousness, he thought about how this had turned from Dean surprising him to reversing the roles. Castiel knew that he would get to do this again and again, year after year with Dean until they were old and grumpy and he smiled at the thought.  
His consciousness slowly drifted and soon he fell asleep, the love of his life wrapped in his arms. 

***********

Castiel walked into the office the next day with a huge smile on his face. Gabriel noticed immediately and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Castiel facepalmed and speed-walked through the office toward his cubicle. Gabriel was such a dick.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Was it okay? Let me know!


End file.
